


Papyrus loses a tooth

by PerimMaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerimMaster/pseuds/PerimMaster
Summary: A friend wanted something for Sans and Papyrus when Papy lost his first tooth as a kid, if either are ooc, I do apologize, I'm not too good at writing other people unless they are my own characters or I've known them for several years (I.E. all of the X-men characters, especially the originals [Gambit, Wolverine, Jean, Jubilee, so on...])





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luniria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniria/gifts).



"Saaaaaans! I'm broken!" Papyrus called from his bedroom, as Sans snoozed on the couch. Sans was rather 'bone'-tired after a another long day doing nothing, but if he hadn`t been unconsciously listening for anything that might harm Papy, he would`ve never heard Papyrus calling to him.

"Wazzat bro," He groggily said as he woke up and walked to Sans` room, "What happened?" Broken had he said? A little worrying since if monsters` were broken it didn't end well, the last time that had happened Ghaster had never returned home from work and no one would even say anything and he started discovering random...things hanging around him sometimes.

"I said I`m broken Sans! Look!" Papyrus repeated holding up a tooth now that Sans was in his room, a scared look on his face. Papy was always brave but to see him scared losing his first tooth was funny, tibia bit honest. Sans smiled and chuckled as he knelt down and gently took the tooth from Papyrus` outstretched hand. He could hardly believe that little Papy was growing up this quickly, but then being the only two young Skeletons in the Underground he wasn't sure how Skeletons grew. Fast? Slow? He`d never know for sure, unless he found more monsters like Papyrus and himself.

Looking at the tooth, it was a tiny thing like his when he lost his first tooth, but this was Papyrus and suddenly it hit him as to how to calm little Papy down, "Hey, you're not broken Papy, you've lost your first tooth, y`know what this means bro?" He asked as he handed it back.

Papyrus gently held it as he looked first down at the tooth then back at Sans, an astonished look on his face "What does it mean brother? That I`m gonna lose more?!"His astonished look became one of fright as he realized he was going to lose more teeth. It was almost comical if he wasn't about to have a breakdown and start crying.

"B-bro, this is good! It means the Tooth Fairy is gonna come visit while you're sleeping and if you put you're tooth under your pillow she'll leave something for ya!" Sans quickly explained, trying to calm his little brother down before he let loose with the tears. He almost had the same reaction when Ghaster had explained to him what losing his teeth meant.

Papyrus sniffled and rubbed his eyes of the tears that had gathered there. "The T-tooth Fairy? Who`s that?" He sniffled, calmer now that he was distracted. That was a close call, but it could still backfire on him. So he would do this as delicately as possible.

"Yeah bro, the Tooth Fairy, a fairy who collects teeth and keeps each tooth so she can keep them safe and keep good memories stored in a special little container that she keeps forever! Whenever someone loses a tooth, she sees that and if you put your tooth under your pillow right before you go to bed, she'll come and get it as you're sleeping and leave some money as a fair trade!" Sans replied, trying to think about how to do this while Papyrus slept, he was a light sleeper and anything at all could wake him.

Papyrus looked more and more ecstatic as he explained, "Really?! Then I`m going to go to bed immediately and waiting for her to appear!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and wobbled over o his bed on unsteady legs, having been sitting down for almost two hours. The way he smiled as he put the tooth under his pillow made Sans chuckle under his breath. Papyrus was always easily excitable about anything he considered fun, awesome, or just plain cool.

As Papyrus scrambled up into bed, Sans stood up and stuck his left hand into his pocket and felt something there, pulling it out just far enough for him to see, he realized he had put 5g in there earlier in the day from the tip Grillby had given him for some hot dogs he had bought on his way to Hotland to "Visit some old places I still like to see once in a while." as he`d put it. and it struck him as to how to do it, putting the money back into his pocket he helped Papy get settled into bed and read his favorite story to him until he fell asleep.

Finally snoring, Sans set the book aside and smiled as he watched Papy sleep for just a moment, simply enjoying in the fact that his little brother was his and just how unique even he was. Nothing coold take away this simple truth, even is Papy did get overexcited, Sans knew he wouldn't trade anything for this and he would enjoy it for as long as he could.

Pulling out the 5g he had in his pocket, Sans knew he had to move quickly so he wouldn't wake little Papy up, slipping the 5g under the pillow he felt his thumb brush the tooth about where he expected it to be, let go of the money and hooked the tooth in the crook of his thumb and pointer finger in one motion as he pulled out his hand.

Papy rolled over on to his side away from Sans and mumbled something under his breath, but not waking as Sans had feared he would. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sans stood up and whispered, "G'night bro." before slipping out of Papy`s room and heading to the kitchen. He would need a small jar he could hide Papyrus` teeth in and keep in a hidden place somewhere in his room where Papyrus would never find it. There! Hidden by a giant sugar jar he almost forgot was a tiny jar that was barely bigger then his hand he used to use for baby powder when Papyrus was too young to eat solid food.

Slipping the tooth into the jar as he walked to his room, Sans looked around and seeing nowhere he could place the jar that Papyrus wouldn't notice, he decided to put it into the bottom of his trunk, and placed random clothes over it so it would appear as if he had searched for something but didn't find.

Sans nodded to himself as he closed his trunk, now knowing how to do this so Papy would never know the difference.

________________________ ~Several years later~

Sans finally came home after he had worked a double shift at his hot dog stands, tired as always. "Bro! I`m home!" He called out as he started walking over to his room. No answer, which was weird because Papy always replied with a 'Hello' or something similar. Deciding to check his brothers` room before heading into his own he noticed that Papyrus was holding a jar full of white teeth as he was sitting on the edge of his, albeit very cool, car like bed.

He chuckled as he hopped on the bed beside Papyrus, he had almost forgotten about that jar of teeth. Papyrus didn't say anything, just looked at Sans, smiled and hugged him around the shoulder.

That was all they needed, a "Thank you" and a "You`re welcome" all in one quiet moment.


End file.
